Bafra
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Main Info |- ! Official Name | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Leader | } |- ! Deputy Leader | } |- ! Military Leader | } |- ! Population | } |- ! colspan="2" | Diplomatic Information |- ! Allies | } |- ! Enemies | } |- ! Morale | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" !style="width:50%; padding:0" !style="width:50%; padding:0" |} Bafra is a country in Asia. The nation has an extensive history dating back to before it became the Kingdom of Bafra. Nations that formed Bafra *Thailand *Myanmar/Burma *Malaysia *Bangladesh * Indonesia Provinces * Asal (Original) Province * Perpecahan (Split) Province * Pantai Barat (Western Coast) Province * Pulau (Island) Province History as Thailand Thailand was taken over by SUP3RNOVATJJ on December 30, 2012, and was led under a rule of communist dictatorship. A brief civil war followed as a domestic militia took over an area in southern Thailand. The civil was won with help from forces from Great Britain under the command of EmergencyFrost88, the second-in-command. The war eventually ended in a cooperation between multiple nations to restore order in the country. Thailand began restoration efforts in the main capital of Bangkok. The nation was in a depression until mid-2013. History as the Royal Empire of the Sun Taken over as Thailand in 2012 by SUP3RNOVATJJ, the nation had fell into war and riots in the main capital. The war eventually ended, and over 100,000 casualties were reported. The nation had prospered as a cleanup effort in Indonesia after the land had become inhospitable. Bafra was formed in mid-2013 after an agreement between multiple nations in Southeast Asia in order to protect the area. Bangladesh was later added to the list after the former leader faced unfortunate consequences. Bafra began as a peaceful nation until the fighting between the forces of Earth 2 and the The Scrin, The Brotherhood Of Nod, and the Communist Linux Penguin Army reached the empire. Bafra then became a member nation of the Global Defense Initiative. As a GDI member nation, Bafran soldiers began to move to GDI detachments around the world to help in the war between the GDI and the CLPA. Bafra has been going through slightly hard times as the war has depleted 90-95% of the population, and about 15-20% of the military forces. Bafran forces were called to City-17 to assist the troops of the GDI. 'New land and evacuation' With permission from the USSR, on April 5, 2014, Bafra officially added the former nation of Indonesia to the empire, making Bafra the largest nation in terms of land area in the region of Southeastern Asia. However, a red zone is near the borders of Bafra and other nations. Currently, SUP3RNOVATJJ is organizing an evacuation of possible areas that will be affected. '2014 Brotherhood of Nod Invasion' On April 5, 2014, multiple groups of land, air, and naval units were seen converging on Bafra. Due to the sudden nature of the attack, and the amount of time it took to send a message out, Nod began to destroy cities along the Asal-Bhutan border. Units from the GDI were unable to help in Bafra, as they were battling a Nod invasion is the nation of Great Britain. Bafran forces within the area of Great Britain were told to assist in the defense of the city of London, while forces within Bafra were busy holding off Nod forces in the Pantai Barat and the Asal Provinces. It was also reported that the city of Naypyidaw was destroyed in a nuclear attack, causing a radiological hazard for the area. SUP3RNOVATJJ was in an undisclosed location in the Pulau Province during the time of attack, commanding the military forces within the country. '2014 Possible Civil War' Recently, an uprising has begun to occur in Bangkok, and it may be possible that a civil war may begin to take place in the Asal Province. SUP3RNOVATJJ could not be reached for comment on the matter, however one of his advisors said, "This civil war, if it will happen, will cripple Bafra, already in an ongoing conflict with the Brotherhood of Nod." Category:Nations